Slipped Away
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Su recuerdo me hace mal, porque... él se tuvo que ir lejos, a un lugar del que nunca volverá.


¡Hola! Bien, este es un song-fic y la verdad es que al escuchar la canción no pude evitar imaginarme a Miyako y a Boomer en esa situación. La canción a mí, en lo personal, me saca lágrimas, y me dio algo de pena escribirlo. Ojalá les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**Basado en:** "Slipped Away" de Avril Lavigne

Lo único que me pertenece, es la forma en la que se desarrolla esta historia.

* * *

**_Slipped Away_**

Tendida sobre mi cama boca arriba. Afuera, sólo cae la lluvia. Era uno de esos días, como todos los otros, en los que llegar a mi casa, mi alma era invadida por una tremenda pena.

¿La razón? Porque _te extraño_. Te extraño demasiado.

Han _pasado _casi nueve meses, y sigo sin _poder olvidarte_… Y dudo que lo haga, porque nuestra _separación_ fue demasiado triste… Por eso creo que te seguiré extrañando un tiempo más.

Ese día me será muy, pero muy difícil de olvidar.

No había hecho esfuerzo alguno por besarte, si no que solamente _te despedí_ con la mano. Me quise convencer a mi misma de que aunque deseara poder volver a verte, algún otro día, no lo iba a hacer. Era imposible.

Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por mis mejillas, estaba cansada de llorarte, pero me era inevitable.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa lentamente, comenzando por mi blanca remera, que con suavidad siempre me quitabas. Todas las veces que me desvestía para irme a la ducha, me acordaba de nuestra primera vez, que por cierto, fue precisamente en la ducha. Eso por el tiempo que _estuvimos_ juntos, fue lo más lindo de recordar. Ahora era muy doloroso.

El agua caliente bajaba por mi cabello rubio. Al verlo mojado me acordaba del tuyo, cuando llegabas a mi casa, después de entrenar. Cuando cenábamos con mi abuela, a la que por cierto, le agradabas mucho. Te quería como a un nieto más.

Me miré al empañado espejo, con la mano izquierda limpié el cristal y pude verme, envuelta en una toalla amarilla y una del mismo color en mi cabello, dejando caer unos cuantos risos.

No voy a superarte nunca.

A la hora de dormir, mi canción de cuna era las gotas de lluvia chocando en el techo, en la ventana y los truenos. Desperté a la cinco de la mañana, como todos los días, durante treinta y seis semanas seguidas.

¿De qué servía que me despertara si _tú no despertarías jamás_? Me seguiré preguntando el por qué, una y otra vez.

Me digo a mí misma una y otra vez, que no entiendo por qué tuvo que pasar todo de esa forma. No fue falso, tú… _te fuiste_.

Te fuiste, a un lugar del que _jamás podré_ _traerte de vuelta_.

_¡Y tú jamás volverás!_

Espero, amado Boomer, que me estés escuchando, porque yo recuerdo claramente, el día en que _te marchaste_. Por estar en el lugar equivocado, tuviste que _morir_,en manos de delincuentes.

Ese día, supe que no iba a ser igual para nadie que te conocía. Para tus hermanos, tus amigos, mis amigas, tu familia… Y mucho menos para mí.

Boomer, no sabes cuántas veces estuve pensando en poder elegir morir, para dejar de sufrir y _reunirme_ contigo. No obstante la vida es un camino con obstáculos y con muchos engaños, y si yo hubiera atentado contra mi persona… Sería algo inestable, porque nadie sabe lo que pasa después de la muerte. Nadie.

Nunca, escúchame –si es que puedes–, nunca voy a olvidar ese día en el que me llamaron para darme la triste noticia, de _tu partida_.

Querido Boomer, ya son quince años de tu partida, y aunque ahora estoy casada, con dos hijos, lloro en silencio por ti. Te lloro en silencio. Cuánto me gustaría que fueras tú el que estuviera aquí conmigo, que fueras tú el padre de mis hijos. Quiero mucho a mi esposo, pero no lo amo y ya me di cuenta que no amaré nunca a nadie como a ti.

Mi marido ya falleció, ayer fue su funeral. Yo lloré, y claro, o sea estuvimos treinta y siete años casados, lo iba a extrañar. Pero más fue mi pena cuando vi tu lápida, cinco pasillos antes que la de mi esposo.

_Boomer Jojo_

_1997 – 2014 _

Mis hijos no sospecharon nada, y eso era lo que más quería, que no sospecharan nada.

Ahora, tengo noventa y siete años, estoy sola en mi casa. Momoko y Kaoru, ya no están en este mundo tampoco, ni tus hermanos… Quizás están todos allá… Los extraño mucho, pero al que más extraño eres tú.

Te extraño –te amo–, y te extrañaré –te amaré– hasta que muera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, o las haya hecho llorar (Aunque lo dudo). Gracias por leer.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
